RANDOMNESS WITH BLUE AND THE MARIO CREW!
by LumaniiDoesFanfiction
Summary: SOMETHING I JUST THOUGHT UP! BEWARE: LOTS OF STUPIDITY! Guest star SAMUSARAN ( sorry if I spelled it wrong! )
1. Chapter 1

Me: HELLO VIEWERS!

BKB: Whatz up?!

Me: Lumanii here! WITH BLUEKEYBLADES!

BKB: SUP! ( eats squid meat )

Me: AND WE ARE HERE TO BRING YOU THE GREATEST THING SINCE BUTTER KEYBLADES!

BKB: Nothing is better than Butter Keyblades.

Me: Not even squid vengeance?

BKB: …..

Me: ANYWAYZ!

( Luigi pops up out of nowhere )

Luigi: HEY THERE!

BKB: OH SHIT!

Me: WEEGIE?! HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET HERE?!

Luigi: I FOUND THIS WAND THINGY! ( holds my wand ) AND SOME SODA! ( holds up my half drunken soda and drinks out of it )

Me: That's sick man. Really sick.

BKB: So….Why did you make this?

Me: So viewers can read about all the imagination that comes out of that squishy thing in my head!

BKB: YOU HAVE SQUID MEAT IN UR HEAD?!

Me: YES! DERP A DERP DERP DERP! Anyway,NO REVIEWS= NO MORE STORY!

BKB: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: HEYHEYHEYHEYHEY!

BKB: YO!

Luigi: HELLO YELLO!

( Mario pops out of vortex )

Mario: HI!

Luigi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ( hides behind me )

Me: MARIO! You scared Weeg! ( pets Luigi and he purrs )

BKB: LETS DO SHOW AND TELL! ( everyone magically teleports to Rosalina's library )

Mario: I GOT SOMETHING! IT'S A BLOODY MACHETTE! ( shows it to everyone )

Everyone else: O_o

Me: I have got something to show. KICKING MARIO'S SORRY ASS!

Mario: Uh oh…. ( runs around, screaming )

….

Me: HAD TO CUT IT SHORT CAUSE OF MY BEDTIME….LOL!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! I'm alive! Happy day after 4th of July! Before I begin, I want to thank a few people:

BlueKeyBlades: THANKS FOR BEING ONE OF MY BEST AND AWESOME FRIENDS!

Samusaran101: Thanks for reviewing and reading ALL my stories [ just like BKB! THANKS MAN! ] and letting me use you as an OC for this chappie!

MinecraftDude [ stars reviewer ] : SORRY IF YOU HATE MY STORY! BUT IF YOU NO LIKE,YOU NO READ!

AnalogicWar[ ? ] : Thanks for reviewing! :D

Batman: Thanks for saving Gotham for who knows how many years!

Ok I think that's everyone… sorry if I forgot u!

DERPDERPDERPDERPDERPDERPDERPDERPDERPDERPDERPDERPDE RP

Me: HI EVERYONE! DO BE DO BE DO BE DO! [ I saw despicable me 2 yesterday! ]

BKB: YO!

Me: GUESS WHAT?!

BKB: WHAT?!

Me: THIS IS A 4TH OF JULY SPECIAL!

BKB: SAY WHAT?!

Me: YEP! AND WE HAVE SPECIAL GUESTS!

[ door opens ]

?: Sorry, but I got stuck in a fake traffic jam and had a fake flat tire so I drank some fake wine and faked being drunk.

Me and BKB: ITS SAMUSARAN101!

SA101: HI!

Me: YAY! [ welcome to the dark side, SA. ]

SA101: So….uh….why am I here?

Me: SO WE CAN DUNK YOU IN CARAMEL DIP!

SA101: …Why?

BKB: [ shrugs ] She really likes to dunk things in caramel dip. She thinks it makes her have a higher authority.

Me: I FEEL POWERFUL! MWA HA HA HA!

SA101: OK…..weirdos…..

Me and BKB: [ gasp ] HOW DARE YOU! :C

Me: [ goes to emo corner and cries ]

BKB: Just jump into the caramel pool.

SA101: NO! I DON'T WANNA! :C

BKB: Or you could buy Justin Bieber merchandise….

SA101: I'M GOING! I'M GOING! [ cannonballs into caramel pool ] ITS…SO….delicious…..[ drowns ]

Me: SAMUSARAN101 EVERYBODY!

[ garbage truck comes and crushes caramel pool with SA101 in it ]

DERPDERPDERPDERPDERPDERPDERPDERPDERP

I will try to do part two today….. sorry I wasn't totally inspired today! REVIEW OR DIE!


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Hey peeps! Guess what? We have 4 new guests today! AND WE RETRIVED SAMUSARAN101 FROM BEYOND THE GRAVE! What else….OH YA! Luigi and Mario will be coming back in this chappie! I OWN NOTHING, NOT EVEN THIS COMPUTER! [ its my mom's!:C ]

…..

Me: WELCOME TO PART TWO!

BKB: IM EXCITED! WHO'S COMING?

Me: Well…. I retrived samusaran101 from beyond the grave….

BKB: How?

Me: Well…..

[ two days after part 1…..in a graveyard….. ]

Me: Ok…. Here we go! [ finds tombstone ] How fitting. She was placed next to AliceStrangly, JoePassGaming, and Interesting Sonic Games. [ drags out vaccum hose thingymadoodle ] COME BACK, SAMUS! [ hits tombstone with hose thingymadoodle ] COME BACK!

Ghost SA101: [ wakes up ] what…..? huh….?

Me: [ shows her Justin Bieber youtube video ]

Ghost SA101: AAAAAH! [ so scared she returns to human-hood ]

Me: Ok lets get back to the studio….[ drags her by ankles ]

[ END FLASHBACK THINGYMADOODLE! ]

BKB: Ok…. So who's the other people?

Me: OUR OLD YOUTUBE VIDEO CAST!

BKB: NO WAY!

Me: LADIES AND GENTLEPEEPS, PLEASE WELCOME CHLOE,MAKAYLA, HENRY, AND KEEBLER ELF, AKA THE WAFFLE CREW!

Waffle crew: HEY EVERY PEOPLEZ!

Everyone and batman: HUGS ALL AROUND! [ everyone hugs ]

SA101: Wait…wheres Mario and Luigi?

[ Magical vortex of bronies opens up and Mario and Luigi pop out, covered in glitter ]

Luigi: HI EVERYBODY!

Everyone and, you guessed it, Godzilla: HI LUIGI!

Godzilla: [ eats Mario and runs off to destroy Tokyo ]

Me: LETS GO TO MELTY MOLTEN GALAXY!

[ everyone appears in melty molten and we all drowned in lava and our tombstones are placed next to AliceStrangly, JoePassGaming, and Interesting Sonic Games ]

…..

Thanks for reading guys! [ and girls! ]

Check out all Me, BKB, and the waffle crew's you tube channel by looking up 123456789waffle on you ! PM to ask me who's who if you want!

TOODLES POODLES! [ yay poodles….:/ ]


	5. Chapter 5

Me: NO A/N TODAY! NO SIRIE! But I have a new power!

BKB: WHAT?!

Me: Check it. Derpderpderpderp!derpderpderp!

BKB: THIS IS A SHORT CHAPPIE!

Me: IN FACT, THIS IS THE END! R&R! BTW, ANOLAGIC WAR AKA NOW COOLBLADES IS HENRY?!

BKB: YEP! DERP.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys! Its me! Yay! I have exciting news ( i doubt you will care about it ) that ill save for the end of this chappie. So i bring you my very,VERY late chappie. Sorry for the wait!

...lazyness...

Me: BKB!

BKB: what...?

Me: ( removes random curtain and Sora is behind bars,pale. ) want to explain this to me?!

BKB: ...not really,no.

( before i blow my fuse, Riku comes in and has a bag )

Me: Ri's back from taco spell! ( yes, spell. VTW i hate taco bell. ) Have you got my chicken curseldia?

BKB: and my spellsa wrap?

Riku: I dont know. here's your overpriced into the toilet this time, Blue.

( i eat my curseldia and get consumed by darkness )

Sora: CANDYCANDYCANDYOOPSIPEED!

BKB:...ew.

( where i got cosumed by darkness...playing slapjack with Ansem,Anti Sora, Organization XXII, and Malecefent)

Me: (slaps jack card ) YES! I WIN!

Ansem: UGH! fine go back to earth. soon, though...

Me: yeah whatevz bye!

( back in the studio )

BKB and Riku: ( kitty fight )

Me: Sor, whats with them?

Sora: Riku thinks strawberry ice cream is better than chocolate!

Me:THE FOOL!( joins kitty fight )

..,...

exciting news time!

i am performing with my sister at hagen road branch library for talent night on july 31! Bkb, woe betide u if ur not there because...

A. my cousins will be there

leaving for universal that night for 2 DAYS!

also, if u want to be an OC,PM me!

last thing! im having an art competition! cause im a weirdo! you have to draw me and BKB!

Me: i have short brown hair with one side shorter than the other ( like p!nk! ) and blackish brown eyes.

BKB:same hair and eye color, but super short hair ( shaved, sorta ) and is shorter than me!

email your entries to me at chibigirl5152 .

Good luck!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: AFTER A MONTH OR SO OF LAMENESS…I BRING YOU RANDOMNESS! ITS BACK EVERYONE! XD

BKB: [ drumroll ]

Both: RANDOMNESS WITH BLUE AND THE MARIO CREW!

Me: Im sorry for not updating sooner! IVE BEEN HAVING EXTREME WRITER'S BLOCK!

BKB: That's not true! You've just been lazy!

Me: SHUT UP! Anyways-

?: And so I thought to myself, Lumanii belongs to my master now.

Me: OnO I-it cant be!

BKB: Who is it?!

Me: D-Drossel Keinz….

BKB: [ gasps ] :0 PUPPET MASTER! [ he's my profile pic ^v^ ]

Puppet Master: [ turns music box handle, eerie version of "London Bridge" plays ]

SA101: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! [ busts in ]

Me: [ scared stiff ] W-why me? Do I have the Hope Diamond? [ a ring used to summon people to the puppet shop/ lair thingymadoodle ]

Puppet Master: What? No! You've just been SOOOOOO lazy you wouldn't update the GREATEST STORY OF ALL TIME!

BKB: I have to disagree, this isn't the best story of all time…..

Me: QUIET YOU! [ hits him with blunt end of samarai sword ]

SA101: But isn't the Bible-

Me + Puppet Master: RANDOMNESS WITH BLUE AND THE MARIO CREW IS THE GREATEST STORY IN THE UNIVERSE!

BKB + SA101: ^u^" ya….

Puppet Master: Anyways, I will attack you and your puny friends!

BKB + SA101: PUNY?! WHAT THE FUDGECAKE?

[ Mr.L comes out, covered in glitter ]

Mr.L: [ scowls ] Lumie, your cousin is a MENACE.

Me: Help us, L!

Mr.L: I _would,_ but im busy.

Me: Doing WHAT?!

Mr.L: …Fair point. L-POWA! [ kicks Puppet Master in…. you know where. ]

Puppet Master: OH SHI…taki Mushrooms!

Me: HEY! NO SWEARING! THIS IS T ONLY TO BE SAFE!

BKB: [ nods ] The machete in Chapter 2 was a BIT on the T rated side….

Me: Not really! I mean, come on, Mario-chan was only SHOWING the bloody machete, not murdering anyone with it!

Everyone but Me: MARIO-CHAN?

Me: [ blushes ] MARIO! I MEAN MARIO!

SA101: Sure…. [ clears throat ]

Me: NO!

BKB: [ clears throat ]

Me: DON'T YOU DARE!

Both: [ sing loudly ] _**MARIO AND LUMIE SITTIN' IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**_

Me: WE'VE NEVER KISSED!

Puppet Master: Sadly…..

Me: [ looks at him ] PERV!

Both: _**FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES MARRAGE…..**_

Me: DON'T SAY IT!

Both: _**THEN COMES LASANGNA IN A BRIGHT RED CARRAGE!**_

Me: …..JERKS!

Puppet Master: Ah, the sweet taste of love!

Everyone else: BUT OUT, OTAKU*!

Puppet Master: :'( You guys are meanies!

Me: SAYS MR "I BELONG TO YOUR MASTER NOW!" [ takes out samarai blade ]

Puppet Master:

…

THANKZ 4 READING! Its true, ive been TOTALLY lazy! Sorry everyone! I'll try harder! REALLY HARD! XC IM SUCH A TERRIBLE PERSON!


	8. Chapter 8

Me: 'Ello govenier! Big ben, crumpets, the queen!

BKB: Uh….so what's this gonna be about?

Me: We're gonna do something SO FUDGECAKIN' AWESOME, even butter keyblades cant make it better!

BKB: [ gasps ] HOW _DARE _YOU!

Me: [ whimpers ] I know! I'M SUCH A TERRIBLE PERSON! [ cries ]

Kirby: [ busts through window ] PPPOOOOYYYYYOOOOO! ( translation: HI-YYYYAAAAHHHHH! )

BKB: WHAT THE HELL!

Kirby: Poyo poyo poyo! Poyo poyo! ( Im a ninja! Cool, right? )

Me: No, not cool! Do you know how much that window cost?!

Kirby: Poyo poyo poyo poyo! ( It was free because you don't own any of this meaningful crap! )

Me: [ cries again ] IT HURTS CAUSE ITS TRUE!

BKB: Wait…why is Kirby here?

Kirby: POYO! ( IM HERE TO HELP! )

BKB: With _what?!_

Sora: [ crashes through wall ] WHERE'S MY CANDY?!

Kirby: [ takes out pistol ] POYO POYO! ( STAY BACK, MOTHER FUDGECAKER! )

Me: [ gasps ] Kirby! Watch your language!

BKB: But you say that practically every day…..

Me: [ cries and goes to depression corner ]

Sora: FUDGECAKIN' HECKLEBURGURES SHUT THE FRONT DOOR ITS WIDE OPEN!

BKB: HEY! LANGUAGE! K+ RATED FIC!

Sora: Then why is it T-

BKB: SAFETY!

Sora: MWA HA HA SEA SALT MARGARITA! [ takes out margarita glass ]

Me: [ jump kicks glass ]

BKB: RANDOM DANCING SCENE!

_**WARNING: DANCING SCENE!**_

[ "Po Pi Po" by Hatsune Miku plays ]

Me: [ sings ] Po pi po po po pi po! [ dances ]

Sora: [ does gangam style ] WO PA GANGAM STYLE!

Mario: [ kicks down door ] HEY…SEXY LADY!

Both: WO WO WO WO! WO PA GANGA-

Me: THAT'S NOT THE SONG!

Both: ….

BKB:….DO THE HARLEM SHAKE!

[ "harlem shake" plays and we all do the harlem shake ]

Luigi and SA101: [ come through doorway on Charlie the Unicorn ] PARTY ROCKERS IN DA HOUSE TONIGHT! EVERYBODY JUST HAVE A GOOD TIME! AND WE GONNA MAKE YA LOSE YA MIND! WE JUST WANNA SEE YA…..

Everyone: SHAKE DAT! [ dance ]

Me and BKB: I'm wakin' up, I feel it in my bones! Nuff' to make my systems blow. Welcome to the new age, to the new age, welcome to the new age, to the new age! Woah…..woah….I'm-

Everyone: RADIOACTIVE, RADIOACTIVE! WOAH…WOAH….WE'RE RADIOACTIVE, RADIOACTIVE! ( I put we're instead of I'm. )

Pink unicorn: Charlie…Chaaarrrllliiiieee…Ccccchhhhhhaarlieeee…

Charlie: AWW CRAPADOODLEZ! [ runs off ]

Phantom R: [ jump kicks window, and takes out pistol ] HEY CHECK OUT MY NEW CAMERA! [ shoots Luigi ] OH WAIT THIS ISNT A CAMERA! [ disappears into sparkly stickers ]

Everyone: [ grows mustaches ]

SA101: YESH! I GOT A JAPANESE MUSTACHE! [ fist pumps in air ]

Ariel: Up where they walk, up where they ta-

Everyone: SHUT UP!

Ariel: You guys are meanies! [ swims away ]

Me: Wait…are we underwater?!

BKB: [ nods and starts to drown ]

SA101: TELL MY PARENTS I RESENT THEM! [ drowns ]

Sora: [ shrugs and swims around, has gills and tailfin ]

Me: What…the….fudgecake…..bro….. [ drowns ]

Riku: [ turns into a shadow ]

Mario: NOOO EVIL! Can't…die….oh what the hell…. [ drowns ]

Me: [ comes back to life ] THIS IS T FOR SAFETY! NO CURSING! [ kicks him ]

Luigi: [ gets silly straw and drinks sea ]

[ we all fall down ]

Puppet Master: Build it up with wax and steel….

[ dolls march towards us ]

Everyone: OH SHITTAKI MUSHROOMS! [ run through wall ]

I have sad news… I cant do my youtube channel anymore! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SRRY BKB! [ hugs ]


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Hi hi all!

BKB: S'up y'all?!

Me: We have 2 very special guests today!

BKB: LADIES AND GENTLECREEPS! PLEASE WELCOME CIEL PHANTOMHIDE AND SEBASTIAN MICHALIES!

[ they walk in, both as serious as ever ]

Me: CIEL! CIEL! CIEL! CIEL!

Ciel: -_- '' what?

Me: CHECK OUT MY IMPRESSION OF HOMER SIMPSON! ~(_8^ ( I )

Ciel: *O*

Me: :]

Me + Ciel: (_) ^ ^ (_) ( for everyone who didn't know, that's an emote high five 3 )

BKB: MY TURN! :^{)

Me: Uh…what's that?

BKB: IT'S SATAN!

Me: COOL!

Me + Ciel + BKB: (U) ^ ^ (^U^) ^ ^ (U) ( the happy threesome high fiv )

Sebastian: n ``

Ciel: Wha…?

Sebastian: That's a constipated emote!

Us: \ (*O*) /

Sebastian: (8/- ( Alien )

Us: *\(O U O)/* ( cheerleader ) GO BASSIE!

Sebastian: (:: [ ] ::) ( band - aid )

Us: : D ~[{ ( guy on a trampoline )

Sebastian: ":-]X/- ( fancy guy )

Mario: [ swings through window ] (_l_) ( butt, obviously. )

Everyone else: … [] : [] ( guy in an elevator )

Tamaki: I LIKE TRAINZ! ####[ ] [ ] ( train )

Me + Tamaki: (-_-) ^ ^ (^U^) ( annoyed person high fiving a happy person )

Mario: `~~)_)~~´ ( toilet paper )

Sebastian: ಠ_ಠ ( look of disapproval )

Me: (O o O)/ ( clapping person )

Ciel: ^('')^ ^(``)^ ( Kirby party )

Everyone: (^U^) o o (^U^) o o (^U^) o o (^U^) o o (^U^) o o (^U^) ( bro fist bumps )

Thx 4 reading! Most of these I made up ( like the fancy guy ) but a few ( like the look of disapproval ) are so FUDGECAKIN' AWESOME, I found them on Wikipedia. Bye y'all!

~LumaniiDoesFanfiction


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: GAWD! I'm working on 5 fanfictions at once! My hands are all cramped up! So what should I do…?**

**WRITE ANOTHER FANFICTION, OF COURSE!**

**I mean, duh! Why only settle for FIVE when you could have SIX instead?! Right? Right!**

**Ok, quick note to spatterson.**

**I AM SO SORRY! I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THE SONG YOU REQUESTED! IT WILL BE IN THIS CHAPPIE!**

**I solemnly swear to the River Styx!**

…

Me: HELLO VIEWERS!

BKB: HELLO PARENTS!

Me: P-parents?! [ hides under couch ]

BKB: [ snickers ]

Mario: …LETS SING A RANDOM SONG!

Me: Yay! [ sings ] _I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined_

_I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned Staring at the blank page before you_

_Open up the dirty window Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_

Mario:_ Reaching for something in the distance_

_So close you can almost taste it_

_Release your inhibitions_

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

_The rest is still unwritten_

Everyone: _Oh, oh, oh_

Mario:_ I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines_

_We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way_

_Staring at the blank page before you_

_Open up the dirty window_

_Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_

Me_: Reaching for something in the distance_

_So close you can almost taste it_

_Release your inhibitions_

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

Everyone:_ Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

_The rest is still unwritten_

_Staring at the blank page before you_

_Open up the dirty window_

_Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_

_Reaching for something in the distance_

_So close you can almost taste it_

_Release your inhibitions_

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

_The rest is still unwritten_

_The rest is still unwritten_

_The rest is still unwritten_

_Oh, yeah, yeah_

[ End. Song is Unwritten, by Natasha Bedingfield.

Me: _Every bit of every word that falls out of my mouth, I swear is nothing but the truth_

_So sugar is more salty than sweet_

_And salt is way too sweet for me_

SA101: [ busts through window, glass shatters everywhere ] _So winter is a sweaty season_

_And summer's a freezing one_

_So whales are swimming through the starry sky_

_Diving through rainbows that will never say goodbye_

Me: _I hate you right down to the bone, I don't want you to be with me_

_I hope you'd just leave._

_There is nothing memorable about you_

_Not a single find_

_Will remind_

_Of you at all_

SA101: _And the god up there I know really exists 6.5 million and 1 wishes will come true_

_Soon all of this pain will just simply melt away and everyone will always be smiling someday_

Both: _You, who I hate with every fiber of my being,_

_Is breathing, feeling fine and living on carefree…._

_Living on as you still breathe….._

SA101: _Every bit of every word that falls out of my mouth, I swear is nothing but the truth_

_No one dies and no one passes away,_

_And no one has a path they'd go back and change_

_It's true I hate you right down to the bone,_

_Even when your stomach groans I don't really care_

_Even if you're not tired you sleep the day away,_

_Even if you're tired you respond to me_

Me: _Look to the west and see the sun rise up again, wave to rabbits on the moon,_

_And know that we will soon, find the happiness that's always been inside of you,_

_Every single person out there is filled with nothing but with good_

SA101:_ You, who I hate with every fiber of my being,_

_I can see you when I want and that will always be,_

_I can see you anytime I want…._

Both:_ Everything I just said…._

_Was really nothing but a lie._

SA101: _I really hope you didn't listen to me….._

Me: _And the god up there I know does not exist,_

_All will crumble and so dies every wish_

SA101: _Strife lives on and everyone knows the end will come for them someday_

Me: _You, who I love with every fiber of my being,_

_I wanted you to be beside me and never leave_

Both: _But you can't because I lied and then you were gone_

SA101: _I was a liar right up to the end…._

Me: _I was a liar right up to the end…._

Both: _Every bit of every word that falls out of my mouth,_

_Could be the truth, don't really know_

_In this pretty world we both have loved_

SA101: _Just know I'm living on for both you and me…._

Me: _Just know I'm living on for both you and me…._

Both: _Aaaaa…. _

_[ random woodland sounds ]_

[ end. Song is eight hundred; piano version by Hatsune Miku. Notice the lyrics are different than in my fanfiction of eight hundred, because the one I used then was the livetune feat ]

Mario and BKB: [ tears in eyes, hogging up the tissues ]

Mr.L: L-AME! MY TURN!

_I only miss you at midnight_

_But when that lonely clock strikes_

_That's when I wish you were here_

_The angel knows it's not right_

_But the devil's in my heart tonight_

_Whispering things in my ear_

_So I down my cup_

_And then I hit you up_

_Saying stupid stuff..._

Everyone:_ Oh! I should've just gone to bed_

_I should've never called you_

_I should've listened to my head_

_When it said leave it alone_

_No, a few drinks in_

_Here I go missing you again_

_God only knows what I said_

_I should've just gone to bed_

Mr.L: _All day long I'm over you_

_Never really think of you_

_I keep you out of my head_

_But some nights when I'm striking out_

_You're all I can think about_

_Just gotta have you again_

_So I down my cup_

_And then I hit you up_

_Saying way too much_

Everyone: _Oh! I should've just gone to bed_

_I should've never called you_

_I should've listened to my head_

_When it said leave it alone_

_No, a few drinks in_

_Here I go missing you again_

_God only knows what I said_

_I should've just gone to bed_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I should've just gone to bed _

Mr.L: _I should've turned the lights out_

_I should've called it a night_

_You should've never picked up my phone call_

_If you're not sleeping here tonight_

Everyone: _I should've just gone to bed_

_I should've never called you_

_I should've listened to my head_

_When it said leave it_

_I should've just gone to bed_

_I should've never called you_

_I should've listened to my head_

_When it said leave it alone_

_No, a few drinks in_

_Here I go missing you again_

_God only knows what I said_

_I should've just gone to bed_

_I should've gone to bed_

Me + SA101: O_o he's good…..

Mr.L: [ smirks ]

Me: THIS ISN'T OVER!

….

**Me: IT'S AN ALL-OUT WAR!**

**BKB: No, it's more all-out stupid.**

**Me: SHUT UP! So, which songs should the girls sing, and what songs should the boys sing? You can…**

**Leave your answers in the poll on my profile**

**Give me a suggestion in your reviews**

**Both!**

**Me: The highest vote for the songs on the poll will be sung, and my favorite suggestions will be sung. ( one for the girls and one for the boys ) You can even ask to be an OC for the singing war! [ whispers ] Just so you know, we are gonna kick the guys asses.**

**BKB: [ hears ] LIES! BOYS RULE!**

**Me: OH, WE'LL SEE!**

_**~ A huge thanks to all my readers, like BlueKeyBlades, CosmicThunder12, Samusaran101, Valcoria Fallen, and BluMoonKittyKitty. You are all the reason I'm still here, you deserve virtual bacon! [ gives virtual bacon ]**_

_**~Lumanii out!**_


End file.
